wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/09
Rozdział IX Wcześnie śniadano w młynie Prokopa Mielnika. Mieszkali tu ludzie pracy, a wiadomo, że do pracy sił trzeba, których znikądinąd, jak tylko ze strawy nie weźmiesz. Toteż zanim jeszcze rudy Witalis poszedł podnieść zastawę, a stary Prokop obudził syna, baby postękując i drapiąc się po odleżałych bokach, ziewając i siąkając nosami, krzątały się przy wielkim piecu. Zonia rozdmuchiwała wczorajsze węgle, w boczny podpiecek zagarnięte. W czarnej masie gdzieś w głębi tlił się mały tylko ogieniek, lecz nie upłynęły i dwa pacierze, gdy pod wpływem jej wysiłków cała kupa węgla rozżarzyła się i przesunięta na środek pieca, buchnęła jasnym płomieniem w garści smolistych szczapek. Olga przydźwigała z sieni potężną naręcz polan brzozowych i z hurkotem rzuciła je na podłogę. Dobre drzewo, suche, jeszcze zeszłego lata w lesie zrąbane i zimą zwiezione, popiłowane, porąbane w zgrabne polana, w przewiewne sagi ustawione, teraz zajęło się szybko i łatwo, od czasu do czasu tylko wydając głośne trzaski i strzelając iskrami. Stara Mielnikowa od dawna już była na nogach. Z kurami spać się kładła, a jeszcze przed kurami wstawała. Nie do snu jej było. Z biegiem lat, w miarę jak rosła zamożność jej Prokopa i domu, zdawało się jej, że coraz więcej trosk nad nią ciąży, bała się, że byle niedopatrzenie pociągnie za sobą nieobliczalne straty, że gdy czegoś sama nie dopilnuje, wszystko popadnie w ruinę. Toteż od świtu w chacie i w obejściu rozlegał się jej skrzypiący, gderliwy głos, strofujący zarówno domowników, jak i przedmioty martwe, zarówno ludzi, jak i zwierzęta. W jej mniemaniu wszystko sprzysięgło się, by jej dokuczyć, a gospodarstwu szkodzić. Zrzędzenie jej stałoby się dla wszystkich nieznośnie, gdyby ktokolwiek na nie zwracał jakąkolwiek uwagę. Zonia i Olga same wiedziały, że o świcie muszą w piecu napalić i ogromny, pękaty garnek do ognia wstawić, by wczorajsza smakowita i dobrze wędzonką okraszona kapusta przygrzała się, stół nakryć, miski postawić, chleba z komórki przynieść. Natalka i bez popędzania, zaspana jeszcze, biegła do obory, by Białoszkę i Lawonichę na pastwisko wygnać, gęsi i kaczki na wodę wypuścić, dla świń i rozkwiczanych parsiuków zielska i kartofli nasiekać w wielkim korycie, stojącym przed chlewem. Wasyl młyn otwierał i w ruch puszczał, a jeśli na dziedzińcu nie było jeszcze furmanek z nowym zbożem, wychodził z taką miną, jakby gospodarskim okiem obejścia oglądał, dreptał w pobliżu tego okna, które już z daleka wyróżniało się pośród innych okien domu. I jakże miało się nie wyróżniać. Szczelnie zakrywały je firaneczki z białego, czyściutkiego perkalu, pięknie ozdobione taśmami różowego i niebieskiego papieru gufrowanego, upiętego w środku w dwie prześliczne kokardy. Było to jedno z okien świątecznej izby, czyli pokoju, a raczej tej jego części, która nazywała się „za przepierzeniem". Od trzech miesięcy mieszkała tam Donka Soleniówna, daleka, ot, dziesiąta woda po kisielu, krewna Prokopa i jego rodziny. Daleka, a przecież bliska. Nie od razu dobrzeją przyjęto w młynie. Z początku to Stary Prokop musiał nieraz i fuknąć porządnie na baby, a Oldze to nawet raz wlepił zdrowego kuksańca, gdy miejskiej przywłoce, jak ją nazywała, tak podała miskę z grochówką, że połowa na kolana jej chlusnęła. Miał swoje powody stary Prokop, że do domu tego darmozjada sprowadził. Podobno kiedyś z rodzonym bratem i z jego rodziną tak postąpił, że z torbami poszli, o czym, choć to już lata minęły, do dziś dnia w okolicach Radoliszek często mówiono, zarzucając Mielnikowi chciwość, nieużytość i obojętność na niedolę i nędzę krewnych. Jak tam było kiedyś naprawdę - trudno wiedzieć, ale lata minęły, lata mijały, a wraz z nimi jakieś nowe myśli do osiwiałej głowy Prokopa przychodziły, a w jego sercu jakieś nowe odzywały się uczucia. Toteż gdy dowiedział się, że w dalekim Wilnie zmarł jego pociotek, Teofil Soleń, i młodą córkę na łasce losu zostawił, po krótkich medytacjach postanowił zabrać ją do siebie. Nic nikomu nie mówiąc, zapakował tobołek i do Wilna wyruszył. Gdy dziewczynę zobaczył, to choć tego nie okazał, żałość się w nim wzmogła. Młode to było, zaledwie osiemnaście lat liczące, a chuchrowate, blade i na piersi słabujące. Donka i pracy dlatego żadnej znaleźć nie mogła, chociaż i wykształcenie niemałe miała, bo szkołę powszechną z nagrodą skończyła, a potem jeszcze przez dwa lata do gimnazjum chodziła. Jej ojciec za woźnego u jednego pana służył, póki się nie rozchorował na płuca i nie umarł. Taka to już była piersiowa rodzina. Pomyślał tedy stary Prokop, że dziewczyna odkarmi się w młynie, odżyje, że i przydać się też może, bo Natalkę w tym i owym poduczy. Może i inne jeszcze plany żywił, ale o nich nawet i sam myśleć nie chciał. Zjechała tedy Donka do młyna. Nieśmiała i zahukana, zdawała się bać wszystkich, zaczynając od wielkiego psa Rabczyka, a kończąc na dziadziu, bo tak Prokop kazał się jej nazywać. Mijały jednak tygodnie i dziewczyna zmieniała się w oczach. Tyła, rozrastała się, jej czarne oczy straciły swoje zamglone i pokorne spojrzenie i coraz częściej strzelały żywymi iskrami. Policzki zarumieniły się, a gęste, kasztanowate włosy jakby jeszcze bardziej zgęstniały i nabrały połysku niczym sierść u zagłodzonego konia, którego uczciwie się odkarmi, nie żałując owsa. A właśnie Donce po początkowych fumach i afrontach nikt teraz w młynie niczego nie żałował. Spała dłużej niż wszyscy, dopiero na samo śniadanie się podnosząc, do żadnej roboty nikt jej nie zapędzał. Gdy sama chciała, szyła to i owo dla Natalki, dla Zoni lub Olgi, czasem przepiórkę mniejszą zrobiła, ciasto zagniotła lub w sprzątaniu pomogła. Jedną tylko miała pracę stałą: z Natalką nauki odbywać. Ale i tego nie było wiele. I tak jej obecność w młynie nikomu nie ciążyła, a już Wasylowi szczególniej w smak poszła, chociaż bynajmniej się tym nie przechwalał. Już z racji samego swego młodego wieku tęsknił za towarzystwem, a tak się mu jakoś układało, że towarzystwa tego nie miał. Panienki z miasteczka co lepsze kręciły nosem i z synem młynarza, chociaż i zamożnego, zadawać się nie chciały, że żadnych szkół nie ukończył. Na dziewczęta znowu z sąsiednich wiosek on niechętnym patrzył okiem. Za proste mu były. Donka zaś, choć panna z wielkiego miasta, obyta i kształcona, nie tylko nie okazywała mu niechęci czy swojej wyższości, ale traktowała go jak równego. Z przyjemnością słuchała jego piosenek, zawsze rada była iść z nim na ryby, a i sama takie mu piękne wiersze opowiadała, że po niektórych to i długo zasnąć nie mógł, rozmyślając nad losami pana Tadeusza, Hrabiego i Zosi. W młynie Prokopa Mielnika spożywanie Bożych darów nie było, tak jak u innych, li tylko zaspokajaniem głodu. Śniadanie, obiad czy wieczerzę uważano za rodzaj obrządku, od modlitwy się zaczynającego i na modlitwie kończącego. Do stołu zasiadali wszyscy razem, a gdy kogoś nawet i z ważnego powodu przy stole nie było, stary Prokop nie ukrywał swego niezadowolenia. I tego dnia wszyscy razem zasiedli. W pośrodku stołu stała wielka misa parująca sytym zapachem wędzonki i kapuśniaku, w drugiej dymiły kartofle, i choć to był przednówek, na stole leżał ogromny bochen chleba. W młynie chleba nigdy nie brakowało. Drewniane łyżki zanurzały się kolejno w obu misach, bez pośpiechu, by żarłoczności nie okazać. Tylko trzem osobom podawano strawę na oddzielnych talerzach: głowie rodziny, Wasylowi i Donce. Uprzywilejowanie tej ostatniej również początkowo wywoływało mrukliwe protesty Olgi i Zoni. Z biegiem czasu jednak pogodziły się z tym wyróżnieniem. Jedno, że wiedziały, jak dalece nic nie może zmienić woli Prokopa, drugie, że same ją polubiły i nic mogły jej nie przyznać niejakiej nad sobą wyższości. Śniadanie dobiegło końca. Prokop, otarłszy wąsy i brodę rękawem, zamierzał właśnie przystąpić do modlitwy, gdy drzwi izby otwarły się i na progu okazała się wysoka, nieco przygarbiona, lecz barczysta postać. Przybyły miał na sobie miejskie ubranie i miejski kapelusz. Przez chwilę stał, uśmiechając się, potem zdjął kapelusz i powiedział: - Niech będzie pochwalony... Dopiero teraz go poznali. Ani po twarzy, ani po ubiorze nie mogli go przecie poznać. Kiedy tu żył z nimi, nosił zwykłą siermięgę lub kożuch, miał brodę, co mu pół policzków zasłaniała... - Antoni! - zerwała się pierwsza Zonia, aż wywracając ławę. Natalką podskoczyła i już była przy nim. Prokop, tak czerwony z wrażenia, jakby go krew zalać miała, szedł ku Wilczurowi z wyciągniętymi rękoma. Wasyl powtarzał z rozradowaniem: - Boże drogi... A to gość, a to gość... Stara Mielnikowa, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, zaczęła zmiatać okruszyny ze stołu, a Olga stała z szeroko otwartą gębą. Nie było końca powitaniom. Z początku nieśmiało, ale później już wszyscy na zmianę ściskali go jak rodzonego. Żył tu przecież z nimi szmat czasu, z nimi i jak oni. Cóż im z tego, iż potem się okazało, że jest bogatym panem, że sławnym profesorem. W ich pamięci pozostał takim, jakim był. Antonim z przybudówki, dobrym, serdecznym przyjacielem, dla każdego życzliwym, dla każdego usłużnym, przez każdego lubianym. Wilczura usadzono przy stole. Rozbiegane baby przyniosły ser, wędliny, postawiono butelkę nalewki na jarzębinie. Znalazł się i biały chleb. Zaparzono herbatę. - Prędzej bym się świętego Prokopa, patrona mojego, spodziewał niż ciebie - mówił gospodarz. - Tu i dnia nie ma, żebyśmy cię nie wspominali. De razy na przybudówkę, bywało, spojrzę, tyle razy pomyślę: ot, zapomniał o nas, z serca wyrzucił. I żal się robiło. Wilczur ścisnął jego rękę. - Nie zapomniałem. A najlepszy dowód, że przyjechałem. - Bóg ci zapłać za te odwiedziny. Hej, hej, naschodzi się tu ludzi, jak się dowiedzą, żeś przyjechał nas odwiedzić! Olga zamachała rękami. - O, naschodzi się! Wilczur spojrzał po obecnych. - Nie przyjechałem was odwiedzić - potrząsnął głową. - Jakże to tak? - zdziwił się Wasyl. - Przyjechałem tu, by już zostać z wami, by już zostać na zawsze... W izbie zapanowało milczenie. Wszyscy spoglądali na Wilczura, to nawzajem na siebie z niedowierzaniem i zdziwieniem. Pierwszy odezwał się Prokop: - Chyba nie żartujesz z nas?... Gdzież tobie teraz do nas?... Wilczur przecząco potrząsnął głową. - Nie żartuję. Zostaję z wami, jeżeli mnie tylko przyjmiecie. - Boże drogi - jęknęła Zonia. - O, tobie i sztuka! - Z podziwem potrząsnął rudą czupryną parobek Witalis. Tylko jedna Natalka nic się nie zdziwiła. Pisnęła radośnie i rzuciła się Wilczurowi na szyję. - Zostań, zostań. Prokop poskrobał się po głowie, pogładził brodę, nieufnie spojrzał na Wilczura i zaczął: - Bóg mi świadkiem, żem ci rad, żeśmy wszyscy ci radzi, ale nijak mi się to w głowie pomieścić nie może, żebyś do nas chciał wrócić. Czymże my, biedni, ciemni ludzie, dla ciebie?... Toż ty pan jesteś wielki. U ciebie tam domy kamienne i pałace. Jakże my cię tu przyjmiemy, gdzie posadzim, gdzie spać położym, czym karmić będziem?... Nijak tego pojąć nie mogę... - Jeżeliście mi tylko radzi - odpowiedział Wilczur - to i nie ma się czym martwić, bom i ja rad, żem nareszcie tu między wami. Nie domów mi potrzeba i pałaców, ale tego serca, którego tam, w wielkim świecie, nie znalazłem, ale tej dobroci, której mi tam nie dali. Źli tam ludzie w mieście... ludzie chciwi, zawistni... Ciężko mi było wśród nich, a jak już zrobiło się tak ciężko, że wytrzymać dłużej nie mogłem, to i pomyślałem, że tu mnie po dawnemu serdecznie przyjmiecie, że u was po dawnemu kąt znajdę, że tutejszym ludziom przydam się. Tam, w mieście, dużo jest lekarzy, może lepszych, może rozumniej szych, a na pewno młodszych ode mnie. Niepotrzebny ja tam. Więc pomyślałem sobie: wrócę do was, no i wróciłem. Zonia rozpłakała się i pochlipując ocierała oczy wierzchem dłoni. Natomiast Wasyl, nie umiejąc ukryć radości, zawołał: - Ot, szczęśliwy dzień przyszedł! Toż to dla całej okolicy będzie nowina! Prokop zrozumiał, że Wilczur mówi poważnie, że rzeczywiście postanowił osiedlić się tu w jego młynie. - Więc zostaniesz? - zapytał. - Zostanę. - Wilczur kiwnął głową. - I ludzi będziesz leczył? - Natalka pociągnęła go za rękaw. - Będę. - To i przybudówkę trzeba na nowo wyprzątnąć - zauważył Witalis. - Szyby tam dwie wybite - wtrąciła Olga - może po szklarza polecę do miasteczka? - Idźże ty ze szklarzem - oburzył się Wasyl - przecież nie w przybudówce będzie mieszkał, tylko w pokoju. - I pewno - potwierdziła Olga. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - Nie, nie chcę. Tylko w przybudówce. Tak , .ż do niej przywykłem. Dobrze mi tam było. Lepszego mieszkania mi nie trzeba. A zresztą mam wielkie plany. Ho, ho, jakie plany... Zostało mi trochę pieniędzy i myślę, żeby tu w pobliżu domek pobudować, ambulatorium tam urządzić, ze dwa albo trzy łóżka postawić dla tych chorych, których od razu po operacji na wóz położyć nie można... - To jakby lecznica - odezwała się Natalka. - Ano, jakby - potwierdził. - Tylko mała lecznica, na miejscowe potrzeby. Projekt ten zastanowił i olśnił wszystkich. Po dłuższej dopiero chwili milczenia powiedział Prokop: - Dziwny z ciebie człowiek. Bóg mnie natchnął, kiedym cię wtedy przyjął do roboty. Ot, nawet już nie myślę, w rachunek nie biorę tego dobra, com od ciebie zaznał... - Jakiego tam dobra - przerwał mu Wilczur. - Nie przecz, nie przecz - z powagą zaoponował młynarz. - Do śmierci ci się nie wywdzięczę za to, żeś od kalectwa uwolnił mojego syna, żeś go .wyratował, że - nie kusząc miłosierdzia Boskiego - mogę teraz spokojnie do trumny się położyć, wiedząc komu dorobek całego życia swojego zostawię. Ale mówię, nie to tylko dla mnie dobro ważne, któregom ja od ciebie doznał. Ważne dla mnie i to, coś tu sąsiednim ludziom wyświadczył, nijakiej z tego korzyści nie biorąc. Toż przez ciebie ludzie już krzywo na mój dom nie patrzą, a który się obejrzy z gościńca, to i mówi: tutaj ten znachor mieszkał, tu ludzi leczył... A teraz słyszę, chcesz rzucić miasto i wielkie zarobki, żeby tu z powrotem zamieszkać. Dziwny z ciebie człowiek, święty człowiek. Niejeden tu tak powiadał... - Nie gadajże byle czego, Prokopie, przyjacielu - wesoło przerwał mu Wilczur. - Dużo jest takich ludzi jak ja. Ot, masz i przykład. Nie sam tu przyjechałem. Przyjechała ze mną jedna lekarka, doktorka, która chociaż młoda i nie znała was, a więc do was mojego przywiązania mieć nie mogła, jak tylko się dowiedziała, że tu jadę, tu chce się osiedlić, sama się zgłosiła mi do pomocy. - A gdzież ona? - Wasyl poderwał się, wyglądając przez okno. - W Radoliszkach, w zajeździe tymczasem została. Zonia nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami i nieśmiało, ale z widocznym niezadowoleniem zauważyła: - Dawniej nijakiej doktorki nie było ci potrzeba... Moja pomoc albo i Natalki wystarczała. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - Ho, teraz będzie inaczej. Nic to co dawniej. Teraz tu i apteczkę maleńką założymy, i narzędzia mam, i aparaty lekarskie takie, o jakich mi się dawniej nie śniło. Leczenie teraz inaczej pójdzie. Niejednego teraz uda się odratować takiego, któremu dawniej nic pomóc nie mogłem... Nagle Prokop opamiętał się. - Co wy, baby, poszalały? - krzyknął - gadacie i gadacie, a człowieka nie częstujecie, głodem chcecie zamorzyć. A ruszcieże się. Kobiety poderwały się wszystkie razem i nuż przysuwać Wilczurowi talerze, nalewać herbatę i prosić jedna przez drugą, by nie odmawiał, by jadł i pił. Prokop przepił do gościa szklaneczkę jarzębinówki i w drodze wyjątku synowi również przepić pozwolił. - Nu, niech tam - mruknął - jak taki gość w domu, to i ty jedną wypij, chociaż to dzisiaj nie święto. Znowu izba wypełniła się gwarem pytań, okrzyków i odpowiedzi. - Powiedzcie mi teraz, co u was słychać? - zapytał Wilczur, gdy nieco się uspokoiło. - Ano, wszystko po staremu - machnął ręką Prokop. - Żyje się, pracuje się przy pomocy Boskiej. Wilczur spojrzał na Olgę i Żonie. - Myślałem, że już dawno wybrałyście się za mąż. Zonia poczerwieniała i niecierpliwie poruszyła swoimi szerokimi biodrami. - Mnie tam nie w głowie był ożenek, a Olga to przez te trzy lata drugi raz zdążyła iść za mąż i owdowieć. - Owdowieć? Nie może być! - Prawda, prawda - potwierdził Prokop. - Wyszła za jednego tu kolejarza. I pół roku z nim nie pożyła. Nie ma szczęścia do mężów. Olga wyszczerzyła zęby. - Teraz już na pewno żaden się ze mną nie ożeni. Wilczur pogłaskał po głowie Natalkę, która stała tuż obok niego. - Niedługo z córką będziesz miała kłopot. Trzeba będzie i ją za mąż wydawać. - Nie chcę za mą" - rezolutnie zaprotestowała. - Ot, durna - z przekonaniem oświadczyła stara Mielnikowa. Wzrok Wilczura zatrzymał się na twarzy Donki, później przeszedł na Wasyla i znowu powrócił do Donki: - A ty, Wasyl, widzę, że pomyślałeś o sobie? Wasyl poczerwieniał i nie mógł się zdobyć na odpowiedź. Donka się uśmiechnęła, a Prokop uważał za stosowne wyjaśnić: - To moja daleka krewna, Donka Soleniówna. Sierotą została w mieście, to ją i zabrałem. Żyje u nas. Natalkę uczy... Zrobił pauzę i dodał: - Bo kształcona. - Kształcona? - uprzejmie zapytał Wilczur. - Gdzie tam, proszę pana - swobodnie odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Zaledwie skończyłam szkołę powszechną. Dwa lata byłam w gimnazjum. Uczyłam się, póki tatunio żył, a później wiadomo, nie było za co... - I pewno - sentencjonalnie zauważył Witalis. - Bez pieniędzy nie ma nauki. - A cóż tu w okolicy słychać? Jakie zmiany? Teraz Prokop zaczął wyliczać systematycznie, kto umarł, kto się ożenił, kto wyemigrował. - A córka leśniczego żyje? - zainteresował się Wilczur. - Żyje, ale takie to i życie. Lepiej by już było, żeby umarła, tylko kłopot rodzicom, leży i stęka. Już z niej same kości zostały. - No, a doktor Pawlicki w Radoliszkach mieszka? - A jakże, tylko powodzi mu się teraz dobrze. Ożenił się. Folwark za żoną wziął, siedem włók, nie byle co. Samych krów osiemdziesiąt. Ziemia to nieważna, piaski, ale łąki ho, ho. I lasu dobry kawałek. Będzie ze trzydzieści dziesięcin. - A może i czterdzieści - poprawił Wasyl. - Jak mówię, że trzydzieści, to trzydzieści - rozgniewał się Prokop. - Od Czarnego Kamienia do Brodu będzie ci czterdzieści! Zdumiałeś chyba, czy co?... Dom ten, w którym mieszkał w Radoliszkach, wyremontował, blachą pokrył. Żyje teraz jak pan. Własnymi końmi do chorych jeździ. - Ale żona to od niego najmniej o dziesięć lat starsza - pogardliwie wydęła usta Zonia. - To i co, że starsza? - obruszyła się na nią Mielnikowa. - Panna gospodarna, porządna, nie żadna szlaja, co po wieczorynkach lata, a gospodarstwa nie patrzy. Zonia wzięła się pod boki i zawołała wojowniczo: - A niby kto się szlaja po wieczorynkach? - A ty! - wrzasnęła staruszka. - Ja?... Ja?... Ze raz na rok pójdę do szkoły... - A nieprawda!... - Cicho, baby! - huknął Prokop szczerze oburzony - ot, czas znalazły na swoje babskie kłótnie. A do roboty! Co stoicie tutaj? Patrzcie, gęby rozpuściły. Tfu! Interwencja Prokopa podziałała błyskawicznie. Kobiety jak na komendę zabrały się do swoich codziennych zajęć. Stary Mielnik umiał w swym domu utrzymać dyscyplinę, a jego autorytet nie osłabł z wiekiem. Przy Wilczurze prócz niego pozostali jedynie Wasyl i Donka. Z niejakim niezadowoleniem dowiedział się Prokop, że Wilczurowi towarzyszy jeszcze jedna osoba, i to człowiek bez fachu. Pogodził się z tym, bo nie mógł się nie pogodzić. Uradzono, że Wilczur wraz z Jemiołem zamieszkają w przybudówce, póki się dla Jemioła nie wyrychtuje izdebki na strychu. W zimie wprawdzie izdebka była nie do zamieszkania, latem jednak nieraz nawet Wasyl tam sypiał. Następnie wszyscy razem obejrzeli przybudówkę i omówili niezbędne poprawki, przy czym Wilczur postawił na swoim, że wszystkie koszty sam poniesie. Dogodniejsze to było dlań i z tego względu, że nie chciał być skrępowany w wprowadzeniu różnych ulepszeń. Chciał mianowicie wytynkować wnętrze izby i alkowy, pomalować podłogi, a w sieni podłogę położyć, przebić okno i ławy ustawić dla spodziewanych pacjentów: prowizoryczna poczekalnia. Do czasu ukończenia tych robót Wilczur miał pozostać w radoliskim zajeździe. Remontem przybudówki postanowił zająć się sam Prokop, twierdząc, że nikt tego lepiej nie dopilnuje, lepszych majstrów nie postawi i prędzej nie załatwi niż on. Nie można było mu odmówić słuszności. Tymczasem w Radoliszkach przyjazd profesora Wilczura stał się już powszechnie wiadomą sensacją dnia. O niczym innym nie mówiono, gubiąc się w domysłach, co go tu sprowadza. Jedni twierdzili, że przybył w te strony, by odkupić dla córki Ludwikowo, które młody pan Czyński po śmierci swoich rodziców sprzedał. Inni utrzymywali, że nie dla córki, tylko dla siebie zamierza kupić w okolicy majątek i ożenić się z tą panią, z którą przyjechał. Jeszcze inni zapewniali, że profesor przeprowadzi ekshumację zwłok swojej żony na radoliskim cmentarzu, by przewieźć je do Warszawy, lub też że pomnik tu na jej grobie postawi. Znaleźli się nawet poinformowani, którzy ten pomnik na stacji ludwikowskiej widzieli na własne oczy. W rezultacie całej tej gadaniny w miasteczku ruch się zwiększył w dwójnasób, bo komu tylko czas na to pozwalał, nie mógł wytrzymać, by nic pobiec do zajazdu i tam od właściciela dowiedzieć się tych kilku szczegółów dotyczących profesora, które znał. A szczegółów tych nie było wiele. Przyjechali późną nocą i śpią jeszcze, z wyjątkiem profesora, który o świcie już wstał i poszedł pieszo do młyna Prokopa Mielnika. Zresztą już przed południem miasteczko zostało zelektryzowane powrotem Wilczura. Wszyscy zauważyli, że postarzał się bardzo. Szedł wolno, rozglądając się z uśmiechem dokoła i kłaniając się znajomym, a wielu ich było, bo przecież z okresu swego znachorstwa znał tu niemal wszystkich. Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się zatrzymać go na pogawędkę. Profesor doszedł do rynku, przystanął przed sklepikiem pani Szkopkowej i wszedł do środka. Wzruszenie ścisnęło mu serce, gdy spojrzał po tych starych ścianach, po półkach zastawionych przeróżnymi towarami, na których z naiwną dekoracyjnością rozłożone były paczki gilz i tytoniu, ołówki, piórniki, kajety, arkusze kalkomanii, pretensjonalne ozdoby na biurko, przypłowiałe rolki kolorowej bibułki i wszystko to, co kiedyś Marysia tu układała, co sprzedawała, czego dotykały jej ręce... Lada nieco wykrzywiona, koło żelaznego piecyka poręcz schodów wiodących do piwniczki. Za ladą siedziała młoda, tęga dziewczyna o twarzy zrytej śladami ospy, lecz o miłym spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu. Zerwała się na widok wchodzącego, domyślając się od razu kim jest. - Czym mogę służyć, panie profesorze? Przyjrzał się jej zdziwiony. - Skądże panienka mnie zna? Zaśmiała się. - Tu miejscowych wszystkich znam, więc jak ktoś nowy przyjedzie, to zaraz wiadomo kto. - I panienka wie, kim jestem? - Naturalnie, że wiem. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że pan profesor przyjechał. Od rana. Pani Szkopkowa mówi, że na letniaki do dworu w Zielonej, ale ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Rozbawiło to Wilczura. - Skądże panienka wie? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Ano, bo strasznie dużo rzeczy pan profesor ze sobą przywiózł. To na letniaki tyle się nie wozi. - Powinna panienka zostać detektywem. A jakże się miewa pani Szkopkowa? - Jak to ona. Kwęka po trochu, narzeka na zastój, że się dzieci łobuzują, ale dobrze. Może ja skoczę po nią? Nie potrzebowała jednak skakać. W miasteczku wszystkie wieści docierały z krańca na kraniec z szybkością telegrafu bez drutu. Toteż w minutę po wejściu Wilczura do sklepiku pani Szkopkowa została już zaalarmowana i nie zważając na zadyszkę, pędziła truchtem przez rynek, by profesora powitać. Honor to dla niej był niemały, że taki człowiek ją właśnie pierwszą w Radoliszkach zaszczycił odwiedzinami. Będzie z tego powód do dumy własnej i do zawiści ludzkiej na dobrych parę miesięcy. I tak zresztą miała prawo pani Szkopkowa uważać się za bliższą profesorowi niż inni w miasteczku. Raz, że córka jego pod jej opieką przebywała lat kilka, drugi, że przed dwoma laty pani Szkopkowa jeździła do Warszawy i tam osobiście profesora widziała. Powitała go też teraz z całą wylewnością i rozrzewnieniem, przede wszystkim pytając o córkę. Profesor zasępił się nieco, lecz opanował się i powiedział: - Ha, cóż. Jest szczęśliwa. Siedzą w Ameryce, on zarabia ogromne pieniądze. Prowadzą wesołe życie. To im wystarcza. - A nie wybiera się pan do nich w odwiedziny? - Nie... Droga daleka, a ja już stary... - Komu to o starości mówić - kurtuazyjnie przerwała mu pani Szkopkowa. - W każdym razie - ciągnął profesor - nie zajęłoby mnie to, co ich zajmuje. Nie chciałbym ich krępować swoją osobą. Starzy nie powinni się narzucać młodym. A jakże się pani powodzi? Szkopkowa zaczęła obszernie opowiadać o sobie, o swoich dzieciach, o stosunkach w miasteczku, o tym, że się proboszcz zmienił, że ktoś kogoś wyprocesował i tak dalej. Gdy się dowiedziała od Wilczura, że zamierza on na stałe osiąść w młynie, uszom nie chciała wierzyć i od tej chwili niecierpliwie spoglądała na drzwi, by jak najprędzej wybiec i podzielić się tą sensacyjną wiadomością z możliwie jak największą liczbą osób. Po powrocie do zajazdu Wilczur zastał Łucję nieco zaniepokojoną. Okazało się, że Jemioł zaraz po przebudzeniu kazał sobie podać butelkę wódki, która natychmiast wypróżnił, i wyszedł do miasteczka. - Obawiam się - mówiła - by po pijanemu nie wywołał tu jakiejś awantury. Profesor zaśmiał się. - Niech pani będzie spokojna, panno Łucjo. Jedna butelka nie grozi żadnymi konsekwencjami. - Jemu może nie, ale innym. - Wykluczone. Ręczę, że jest zupełnie trzeźwy. Zamyśliła się i powiedziała: - To też mnie nie pociesza. W ogóle mam wrażenie, że postąpiliśmy lekkomyślnie, zabierając go ze sobą. Nie twierdzę, że jest to człowiek zły z gruntu, przypuszczam, że nawet gdzieś na dnie tlą się w nim jakieś zapomniane iskierki uczuć, ale przecież sam cynicznie się przyznaje, że „cudza własność jest to taka własność, której jeszcze sobie nie zdążyliśmy przywłaszczyć". Bóg wie, co gotów tutaj narobić. Może nam popsuć całą opinię na początku. - Nie podzielam pani obaw - po namyśle odpowiedział Wilczur. - Jemioł nie jest człowiekiem, który kradnie z zamiłowania czy nałogu. Sięga po cudze wtedy, gdy nie może zaspokoić swoich potrzeb, a przyzna pani, że potrzeby jego są bardzo małe. Byle jakie ubranie, byle jakie jedzenie. No i ta wódka, jedyny zbytek... Czy zresztą można to nazwać zbytkiem?... Zastanawiałem się nad tym, może to jest dlań koniecznością taką, jak dla innych chleb. Proszę mi wierzyć, panno Łucjo, że świadomość czasem bywa największą torturą. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy człowiek przestanie wierzyć w siebie, gdy nabierze do siebie pogardy i wstrętu, gdy cynizmem jak kubłem śmieci chce zasypać to, co w nim zostało szlachetnego, a co sam uważa za bezużyteczne. Droga panno Łucjo, możliwe, że swoim zachowaniem się Jemioł narobi tu nam kłopotu, ale proszę pomyśleć, co by się z nim stało, gdybyśmy go zostawili swemu losowi... Pokiwał głową i dodał: - Biedna, schorowana dusza. Niechże odżyje w tym klimacie dobra i prostoty. Schorowana dusza, a my przecież jesteśmy lekarzami!... Łucja z powątpiewaniem podniosła brwi. - Tylko że tym razem pacjent jest nieuleczalnie chory. Wziął ją za rękę. - A chociażby... Czy beznadziejnie chorego zostawiłaby pani bez opieki?... Nic nie odpowiedziała, ale rozmowa ta odkryła przed nią nowe strony duszy profesora. Zrozumiała teraz, że człowiek ten nie zawaha się przed niczym w wypełnianiu swego powołania, które pojmował znacznie szerzej i głębiej, niż mogła się dawniej domyślać. Zresztą obawy o Jemioła przynajmniej na początku okazały się na szczęście nieistotne. Większą część dnia spędzał wprawdzie w miejscowym szynku, lecz będąc z natury człowiekiem spokojnym, pozbawionym awanturniczych instynktów, nie wywoływał żadnej burdy. Sprawdziły się również przewidywania profesora co do jego względnej uczciwości. Nikomu nic nie ginęło z tej prostej przyczyny, że Jemiołowi nie brakło pieniędzy na jego skromne wydatki. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, idąc do szynku, bezceremonialnie zwracał się do Wilczura: - Wyasygnuj, włodarzu, jeszcze pół piątaka na iniekcje. I tylko nie myśl, że korzystam u ciebie z nieograniczonego kredytu bez rachunku. Każdy wpływ zapisuję skrupulatnie, a co piątek podliczam. Jeżeli potem kartkę wyrzucam za okno, to tylko dlatego, że nie posiadam znajomości wyższej buchalterii. W każdym razie możesz liczyć na to, że mianuję cię moim jedynym spadkobiercą. A gdy Wilczur śmiał się, Jemioł dodawał: - Nie śmiej się, arcypasterzu. Nie zapominaj: rira bien qui rira par derriere. Możliwe, że mój piękny strój i nakrycie głowy nie wydają ci się przedmiotami zbyt cennymi w doczesnej skali ekonomicznej. Posiadam jednak jeszcze moje boskie ciało, które możesz różnorako zużytkować. Byle rzeźnik da ci za nie pokaźną sumkę. Pomyśl tylko: kiełbasa od razu nasycona alkoholem. Możesz też mnie kazać zabalsamować i wystawić w jakiejś galerii jako ostatnią replikę Apollina albo zużytkować osobiście, pokrajać lancetem na drobne strzępki i poszukać w nich duszy czy innych takich gazów szlachetnych, w których istnienie wierzysz święcie, nieustannie i głupio. - I ty w nie wierzysz - pobłażliwie uśmiechnął się Wilczur. - Gdybyś nie wierzył w gazy szlachetne, nic tęskniłbyś tak do nieszlachetnych oparów alkoholu. To przecież jasne. - Ględzisz, amigo - starając się ukryć irytację mówił Jemioł. Nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś go podejrzewał, że pije z jakichś innych powodów, nie zaś ze zwykłego zamiłowania do alkoholu. - Primo, alkohol jest gazem najszlachetniejszym. I zaczynał wyliczać swoje stare argumenty. Rozmawiali tak nieraz chodząc do młyna, gdzie już remont był na ukończeniu. W młynie, jak to było do przewidzenia, przyglądano się Jemiołowi niechętnie i podejrzliwie, a już sposób jego wysławiania się napełniał wszystkich, poczynając od Prokopa a kończąc na Donce, niepokojem. - Słucha go, czorta, człowiek, słucha. On niby po ludzku gada, a nic z tego nie wyrozumiesz, chociażbyś pękł. Takich ludzi my tu nigdy nie widzieli. W ten sposób opinię ogółu mieszkańców młyna zdefiniowała Zonia. Natomiast Łucja z miejsca i bez trudu pozyskała ogólną sympatię. Jej świeża młodość i bezpośredniość w obcowaniu z ludźmi wzbudzały zaufanie. Nawet Zonia, która początkowo przypuszczała, że ta doktorka jest konkurentką do ręki Wilczura, uspokoiła się, gdy ją zobaczyła. Różnica wieku między profesorem a Łucją zdawała się Zoni dostateczną gwarancją bezpieczeństwa. Dzięki zabiegom starego Prokopa remont przybudówki został szybko ukończony i Wilczur wraz z Jemiołem przeprowadzili się do młyna. Łucja tymczasem została w miasteczku. Wynajęła pokój u pani Szkopkowej, która sama wystąpiła z tą propozycją. Codziennie rano szła do młyna, wracała dopiero wieczorem. Wieść o przybyciu „znachora" szybko rozeszła się po okolicy, gminie, po całym powiecie. Przed młynem Prokopa Mielnika znowu zaczęły się gromadzić furmanki, przywożące chorych z bliskich i coraz odleglejszych stron. Sława Wilczura przez lata jego nieobecności nie tylko nie uległa umniejszeniu, lecz wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, a historia jego życia stała się niejako miejscową legendą upstrzoną najfantastyczniejszymi dodatkami. Już nie tylko przypisywano mu własności cudotwórcze, lecz dopatrywano się w nim tajemniczego wysłannika nieziemskich mocy. Toteż powrót jego przyjęto z religijnym niemal entuzjazmem. Chłopi, bez różnicy wyznań, już na podwórzu młyna odkrywali głowy i żaden z nich nie ważył się krzyknąć czy nawet mówić głośniej. Przyjęcia chorych zaczynały się od wczesnego ranka i z niewielkimi przerwami trwały niemal do zachodu słońca. Już po paru tygodniach Wilczur przekonał się, że zasoby jego apteczki wyczerpują się nader szybko i wymagają poważnych uzupełnień. Nowe zakupy pociągnęły za sobą konieczność pokaźnych wydatków. W świetle tej rzeczywistości Wilczur zrozumiał, że w żadnym wypadku nie wystarczy mu pieniędzy na wybudowanie i zaopatrzenie choćby miniaturowej lecznicy. - Wie pani - powiedział pewnego dnia Łucji - że zdaje .się nic nie będzie z naszej lecznicy, a pani będzie skazana na mieszkanie w Radoliszkach już na stałe, bo tu przecie miejsca nie ma. - Nie narzekam na pobyt u tej poczciwej kobieciny - pogodnie odpowiedziała Łucja. - A co do miejsca tutaj... znalazłoby się dla mnie, gdyby mieszkańcy młyna byli bardziej gościnni. Profesor oburzył się. - Co też pani mówi. Mógłbym ich postawić jako wzór gościnności każdemu. Zaśmiała się. - Ach, ja nie mówię o nich. Wilczur nie zorientował się jeszcze. - Nie o nich? Więc o kim? - Nie mówię o dawnych mieszkańcach młyna, lecz o nowych. - Spojrzała mu w oczy. Wilczur zrozumiał i zażenowany odwrócił głowę. By czym prędzej uniknąć drażliwego tematu, zaczął mówić: - Widzi pani, nie przewidywałem aż tak dużego napływu pacjentów i ekspensu lekarstw. Niektóre są, niestety, bardzo drogie... No i muszę teraz pożegnać się, oczywiście, z nadzieją wybudowania lecznicy... Martwił się tym szczerze, gdyż rzeczywiście często przywożono chorych, których czy to przed operacją, czy po niej należało mieć przez kilka dni w pobliżu. Na szczęście lato tego roku było ciepłe i pacjenci mogli nocować pod gołym niebem na wyprzężonych wozach lub też w stodółce. Któregoś dnia Prokop, idąc wieczorem do miasteczka wraz z Łucją, zapytał ją: - A cóż to profesor taki markotny w ostatnim czasie? - Smuci się, że nie mamy dość pieniędzy na wybudowanie lecznicy - wyjaśniła Łucja. Prokop zdziwił się. - Tak? A ludzie mówili, że on bogaty człowiek. - Był bogaty, ale na bogactwie mu nie zależało. Część porozdawał, resztę zabrali mu i niewiele zostało. „ Prokop nic nie odpowiedział i zamyślił się głęboko. Przez kilka następnych dni chodził milczący, wreszcie kazał Witalisowi zaprząc kobyłę do bryczuszki i nic nikomu nie mówiąc, wyjechał. Wrócił dopiero wieczorem, ale nazajutrz znowu powtórzyło się to samo. Wszyscy w młynie zaintrygowani byli zachowaniem się Prokopa. Powstały różne domysły, nikt jednak nie ośmielił się zapytać go wprost, on zaś sam nie kwapił się z udzielaniem wyjaśnień. Najbardziej zaniepokojony manewrami ojca był Wasyl. Nie wiadomo skąd nasunęło mu się przypuszczenie, że chodzi tu o jego osobę, że ojciec odbywa swoje tajemnicze podróże w poszukiwani przyszłej synowej. Z wielu względów Wasyl z góry był przekonany, że wybór ojca nie przypadnie mu do smaku. Wychowany jednak od dziecka pod ręką Prokopa, pod ręką twardą, mocną i nieustępliwą, wprost nie wyobrażał sobie jakiegoś zasadniczego oporu przeciw woli ojca. Tu coś zdziałać mogła jedynie perswazja, i .o perswazja kogoś, z czyim zdaniem ojciec zechciałby się liczyć. Rezultatem tych niepokojów Wasyla było to, że kiedyś wieczorem, gdy już chorzy się rozjechali, zapukał do drzwi przybudówki. Wilczur zajęty był właśnie porządkowaniem różnych przyborów lekarskich. Jemioł ustawiał na półkach flaszki i słoiki. - No cóż powiesz, Wasyl? Jakże tam, dużo miałeś dzisiaj przemiału? - zapytał Wilczur. - E tam, niewiele. Wiadomo, jak na przednówku. Na przednówku to zboża mniej, ale za to chorych więcej. Głodnego łatwiej choroba się chwyta. Zapanowało milczenie. - Siadaj, Wasyl! - powiedział Wilczur. - Masz pewno do mnie jakiś interes. - Interes, nie interes. - Wasyl podrapał się za uchem. - Ot, pogadać chciałem, rady spytać. - Rady? - Wilczur spojrzał nań. - W czymże ci mogę poradzić? Wasyl zerknął na Jemioła i ociągając się, powiedział: - Takie zaufane sprawy... Wilczur uśmiechnął się. - No dobrze. Zaraz skończę i pójdźmy pod las. Muszę zobaczyć, czy macierzanka zakwitła. Po drodze pogadamy. Jemioł odezwał się tonem pozornie obojętnym: - Z przyjemnością będę wam towarzyszył. Lubię macierzankę i zaufane sprawy. A tu już nic nie mam do roboty... Wytrzymał pauzę i dodał: - Wprawdzie należałoby dzisiaj jeszcze zrobić nalewkę na tych korzonkach walerianowych, ale jakiś pijak wypił cały spirytus i nie mam ani kropli w domu. Więc już pójdę z wami. Wasyl chrząknął. - Hm... Matka tam jeszcze ma pół butelki spirytusu. - Ma?... - zainteresował się Jemioł. - Oto czasy, kiedy nawet matki zamiast mleka mają spirytus. Ale jakże, mój drogi Rochu Kowalski, wydostanę od twej zacnej macierzy ten płyn? Jest to kobieta nieużyta i gotowa mnie posądzić o jakieś osobiste zainteresowania w kierunku tych kartofli w stanie ciekłym. Czy mogę zaufać twojej przebiegłości, młodzieńcze, i powierzyć ci funkcję transpatriacji owej butelki? Wasyl popatrzył nań niepewnie. - Co to, to nie. Ale przynieść ją panu mogę. - Więc śpiesz się. Na co jeszcze czekasz? Czy nie widzisz, jak czas ucieka w klepsydrze teraźniejszości? Time is money. Gdy Wasyl wyszedł, Jemioł ciągnął dalej: - W twoim milczeniu, cesarzu, mogę domyślać się dezaprobaty mego postępowania. Wolałbyś, oczywiście, bym napoił alkoholem te nędzne korzonki. Oto twój humanitaryzm! Z jednej strony radix valerianae, z drugiej homo sapiens, serenissi mus rex naturae! I ty wybierasz korzonki. Oczywiście korzonki. I w jakim celu? Żeby poić tą tynkturką rustykanów, pejzanów, kmieci, którzy i tak nerwy mają przytępione. - Nie zawsze - zaoponował Wilczur. - Zawsze, maharadżo. Obserwuję ich już od dłuższego czasu. To są stworzenia o wrażliwości ameby. Obcinasz im różne kończyny, zaszywasz brzuchy, dziurawisz epidermę, a oni nawet nie pisną. - Ciężka praca od dzieciństwa nauczyła ich cierpliwości i wytrzymałości na ból - zauważył Wilczur. - Weź, przyjacielu, pod uwagę, że już kilkuletnie dzieci na wsi nie próżnują. Nieraz taki mały szkrab dźwiga ciężary, których i ty byś zbyt daleko nie uniósł. Chodzą po rżysku i po kamieniach boso. Przyzwyczajają się do upałów, mrozów i słoty. To wszystko hartuje. - I przytępia, przytępia wrażliwość, milordzie. Nie tylko fizyczną. Czyś zastanawiał się kiedy, czcigodny eskulapie, nad kwestią dostrzegalności zjawisk?... To jest sprawa rozmiarów świata. Rozmiarów i bogactwa. Z czego składa się, na przykład, świat takiego perzu, zwykłego perzu, który tu rośnie pod oknem? Z gleby mniej lub bardziej soczystej, zawierającej mniej lub więcej soli odżywczych i wody, oraz z powietrza plus światło. To wszystko. Można by tu dodać jeszcze moment epilogu: pysk krowy i kilka ruchów jej dolnej szczęki. I weź teraz swój świat. Już w samych realiach lembarras de richesse: kolory, dźwięki, subtelności smaku i powonienia, poczucie ruchu, temperatury, położenia w stosunku do centrum ziemi i dotyk, wspomagany wzrokiem, a więc kształty! Dalej świadomość czasu, przestrzeni, przemian w środowisku, nie licząc już rzeczy perzowych: głodu, nasycenia, powietrza i światła. Słowem - perz plus nieskończoność. Nieskończoność oczywiście w skali perzu. A całe życie duchowe. Zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne. Tu już nawet w skali ludzkiej możemy mówić tylko o nieskończoności. I otóż maestro, są gradacje. Nie będziesz się przecież upierał przy tym, że dostrzegalność zjawisk jest jednakowa u ciebie i u Wasyla lub też u mnie i u ciebie. Nie obrażaj się, darling, ale mój świat przy twoim jest tak wielki jak galaktyka przy meteorycie lub, jeżeli wolisz, jak glob ziemski przy główce od szpilki. Jakże, tu ocenić wartość świata zwykłego pejzana? Gdzie go umieścić na dystansie między perzem a mną?... Wilczur potrząsnął głową. - Możesz się mylić, przyjacielu. - Mogę, ale wolę nie. - Nie zawsze w człowieku brak jest tego, czego nie wyraża lub czego nie umie wyrazić. Nie każdy potrafi słowami skonkretyzować swoje myśli, swoje uczucia czy odczucia... Jemioł wzruszył ramionami. - Opierając się na twojej hipotezie możemy przyjąć równie dobrze, że perz, ślimak lub główka kapusty przeżywa niesłychane wzruszenia i dostaje zawrotu głowy z rozkoszy, słuchając koncertu emoll Szopena. Nie, darling. Wybacz, ale nie mogę przyjąć tej koncepcji. Pozwól, że nadal będę opierał się na tym, co mogę empirycznie stwierdzić. Jeżeli komuś pakuję szpikulec w najmiększą część ciała na głębokość paru centymetrów, a ten ktoś ani głosem, ani wyrazem twarzy nie zdradza, że to zauważył, będę utrzymywał, że tego nie dostrzegł. Jeżeli mówię do kogoś wyraźną angielszczyzną: „Vous etes, mon cher, le plus representable cretin au monde", a on mi na to odpowiada, że nie ma przy sobie zapałek, pozostanę w przekonaniu, że włoski język jest dlań obcy. Innego sprawdzenia nie mam. Po jakąż zresztą cholerę mam szukać innego? Jeżeli ci taki rustykan wychodzi rano z domu i widzi purpury wschodzącego słońca, draperie rozwieszonych mgieł, rozfalowane lekko pola zbóż i zamiast stanąć z otwartą gębą w zachwyceniu, woła: - Znowu parsiuki na nic cebulę zryli!... - to daruj mi, hrabio, ale nie widzę żadnych dowodów tego, że wschód słońca został przezeń dostrzeżony. Jakiś facet w starożytności powiedział, że ile języków znasz, tyle razy jesteś człowiekiem. Zmieniłbym to: - O ile szersza jest twoja zdolność dostrzegania zjawisk, o tyle bardziej jesteś człowiekiem. Naturalnie tylko w tym wypadku, jeśli dostrzeganie staje się podłożem myśli. Zastanów się nad tym, dottore, a przyznasz mi słuszność... Dalsze wywody Jemioła uciął powrót Wasyla, który przyniósł zapowiedzianą butelkę. Od tej chwili cała uwaga Jemioła skoncentrowała się na niej i nawet zaczął zachęcać Wilczura, by już szedł obejrzeć ową macierzankę. - Sam tu resztę uporządkuję - zapewniał. Gdy Wilczur z Wasylem znaleźli się na ścieżce idącej wzdłuż stawu, profesor zapytał: - No i o cóż ci chodzi?... Z ojcem masz jakieś przykrości? - Przykrości, nie przykrości - po namyśle powiedział Wasyl - bo jeszcze nic na pewno nie wiem. Ale ojciec w ostatnich czasach coś sumuje w sobie, milczy i ciągle wyjeżdża. - Więc cóż z tego? - Właśnie nie wiem - ociągając się bąknął Wasyl. - Dlaczegóż to cię niepokoi? Jeździ, ma swoje sprawy i koniec. Wasyl, pogryzając zerwaną trawkę, milczał czas dłuższy. - Może swoje sprawy - odezwał się wreszcie - a może i nie je... Ojciec jeszcze w wielkim poście wspominał, że czas byłby mi się ożenić. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - A ty nie chcesz? - Co mam nie chcieć. Wiadomo, jak pora przyjdzie, każden musi się ożenić. Ale nie tak. - Tylko jak? - zapytał Wilczur, ubawiony przejrzystą dyplomacją Wasyla. - No, nie tak, żeby ojciec wyszukał. Ojciec będzie patrzył na to, żeby bogata i robotna. - A ty chciałbyś biedną i taką, co nie lubi pracować. - A bo i po co ma pracować? Mało to bab w domu? Chleb jedzą, to niech i pracują. A czy biedna, czy bogata, co mi tam. Pieniądze rzecz nabyta. Profesor nachylił się nad zboczem rowu,, okrytym gęsto drobnymi fiołkowymi kwiatami. - O, jak zakwitła... Tyle jej tu... No więc i cóż, co ja mogę ci doradzić, w czym pomóc? - Zęby tak pomówić z ojcem. Niech da spokój... Bo później, jak uprze się, to sposobu na niego nie będzie. A jak mu teraz przemówić, to może i machnie ręką. Powie: Nie będę się mieszał, wybieraj sobie sam po swoim sercu... Macierzanki było tyle, że Wilczur przysiad? i garściami rwał ją do swego koszyka. - No, dobrze - odpowiedział po namyśle. - Pomówię z Prokopem. Wiesz sam, że ci dobrze życzę. A oczywiście żonę każdy sam sobie musi wybrać według własnego serca... To masz rację, że pieniądze szczęścia nie dają... Masz rację... Pogadam z Prokopem. Do spełnienia tej obietnicy nadarzyła się okazja jeszcze tegoż wieczora. Mielnik, jak to robił często, przyszedł do przybudówki na pogawędkę. Pogawędka ta wprawdzie polegała przeważnie na milczeniu zarówno Wilczura, jak i Prokopa, milczeniu, w które od czasu do czasu padała jakaś uwaga lub informacja o zdarzeniach dnia, o ludziach, o sprawach w okolicy. W pewnej chwili Wilczur zapytał: - Powiedz, Prokopie, co to knujesz ostatnimi czasy? Ciągle jeździsz i jeździsz, w młynie cię całymi dniami nie ma. Aż dziwią się wszyscy. Prokop zerknął chytrze na Wilczura i by zyskać na czasie, zaczął z wielką uwagą skręcać papierosa. Powoli sypał machorkę na duży płat bibułki, powoli grubymi palcami układał ją równomiernie, zwijał, lizał brzeg, zaklejał i zapalił. Wreszcie odrzekł: - A ot tak, jeździ się popatrzeć, co ludzie robią, jak żyją. Cóż to, nie wolno? - Pewno, że wolno, ale uważaj, żeby ludzie czego złego nie pomyśleli. - A cóż złego mogą pomyśleć? - Kto to może wiedzieć. Może znajdą się i takie, co będą posądzać, że do jakiej dziewuchy jeździsz. Wilczur zaśmiał się, lecz Prokop splunął, nie ukrywając zgorszenia. - Tfu, na złe języki rady nie ma. Gdzie mnie tam do dziewuchy. Do grobu bliżej. Mnie tam nie w głowie babskie rzeczy. - No to może nie dla siebie dziewuchy szukasz? - podstępnie zapytał Wilczur. - A dla kogóż mógłbym szukać? Co ty myślisz, że zdumiałem? - No, może dla Wasyla. Stary wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż ja dla niego mam szukać? Niech sam sobie szuka. On z nią będzie żyć, nie ja. - Toś słusznie powiedział, Prokopie. Ale teraz to już ja naprawdę się dziwię, co ty za wyprawy robisz, co tam szykujesz... No, przyznaj się. Mielnik spojrzał nań z ukosa i uśmiechnął się. - Zanadto ciekawy jesteś, ale przyjdzie czas, to i dowiesz się. O to i chodzi, żeby to dla ciebie tajemnica była. - Dla mnie? - niedowierzająco zapytał Wilczur. - A dla ciebie. Więcej nic z Prokopa nie można było wydostać. Wilczur zresztą nie bardzo się też wysilał, zadowolony był z pomyślnej wiadomości dla Wasyla, którą mu zaraz następnego ranka zakomunikował. Nie sądził, że chłopak przyjmie ją aż z tak wielką radością. Istotnie Wasylowi aż oczy się zaiskrzyły i poczerwieniał. - Naprawdę ojciec powiedział, że nie chce się w to mieszać i żebym sam sobie żony szukał? - Naprawdę. Powiedział: „Nie ja będę z nią żył, tylko on. Niech sam sobie wybiera". Wasyl zamyślił się i pokiwał głową. - Ot... ojciec mądry... Nie na próżno żył tyle lat na świecie... I poczuł dla ojca od tej chwili nie tylko jeszcze większy szacunek, nie tylko większe przywiązanie, lecz i jakieś nowe uczucie, serdeczne a głębokie. Wasyl wprawdzie nie miał jeszcze żadnych konkretnych planów co do swej przyszłości. Donka wprawdzie podobała mu się od pierwszego wejrzenia i z każdym dniem podobała się więcej. Jednak będąc z natury bardzo ambitny, bał się układania jakichś planów, poty przynajmniej, póki nie miał pewności, że na drodze ich wykonania nie spotka zdecydowanego sprzeciwu ojca albo drwin ze strony Donki. Po jej zachowaniu się w żaden sposób nie mógł wymiarkować, jakby się odniosła doń, gdyby zaczął jej wyraźnie nadskakiwać. Dziewczyna była wesoła, żywa jak mały szczeniak, dla wszystkich jednakowo życzliwa, wszystkim jednakowo szczerząca zęby w uśmiechu, gdy jej ten czy ów młodzieniec powiedział jaki żart albo pochlebstwo. Żadnej pewności z nią mieć nie było można. Już nieraz Wasyl miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy się jej który z młodych ludzi podoba, i za każdym razem nie pytał. Bał się, że usłyszy taką odpowiedź, która mu nie po myśli przyjdzie, bał się, że Donka zostawiła może w mieście jakiegoś chłopca, którego wspomina. Dlatego też nie mógł się zdobyć na wewnętrzne postanowienie, ba, nawet na wyraźne powiedzenie sobie: żadna mi się tak nie podoba jak ona i żadnej za żonę nie chcę, tylko ją. Były i inne obiekcje: czy taka inteligentna, kształcona dziewczyna miejska, prawie panienka, zechce wyjść za prostego chłopa wiejskiego, który nawet po miastach nie bywał i obejścia żadnego zachować nie umie. Nie uszło uwagi Wasyla, że przed paru tygodniami, gdy do młyna zajechał po drodze pan Latosik, pisarz gminny, ona na głowie jedwabną chusteczkę zawiązała, a rozmowę z nim prowadziła jakoś inaczej i śmiała się więcej, i Latosik, co niby wpadł na chwilę, do samego zachodu słońca przesiedział. Przychodziła wówczas Wasylowi myśl, by panu Latosikowi, który z Donką na przyzbie młyna siedział, z góry przez klapę worek otrębów na łeb wysypać. Nie zrobił jednak tego, choć mógłby się później tłumaczyć, że to nieumyślnie. Nie zrobił z tej przyczyny, że ścisnęło mu serce przypuszczenie: a nuż pan Latosik się jej podoba?... Wtedy nie pomogłoby i dziesięć worków ani nawet tęgi kij... Pan Latosik, choć skromny urzędnik, szkoły pokończył, elegancko wyrażać się umie, czy dzień powszedni, czy święto w kołnierzyku i w krawacie chodzi, i perfumami pachnie. Po jego wyjeździe Wasyl bacznie przyglądał się Donce, usiłując pomiarkować, czy po zalotach takiego szykownego kawalera nie będzie go traktowała inaczej. Ale Donka nie zmieniła się w niczym. Tyle tylko, że jedwabną chusteczkę z włosów zdjęła. Natura kobieca po raz pierwszy w życiu wydała się Wasylowi pełną niezgłębionych tajemnic i zasadzek. Na to jednak nie było rady. Z drugiej strony Wasyl zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych walorów. Wiedział, że niejedna dziewczyna w okolicy chętnie by się zań wydała, już nie tylko dlatego, że dziedziczył po ojcu młyn, zasobne gospodarstwo i, jak ogólnie mówiono, sporo oszczędzonych pieniędzy, ale i z tej racji, że cieszył się najlepszą opinią. Za spódnicami nie latał, po karczmach nie chodził, pracę swoją znał, a przy tym nosił się czysto, zgrabny był, uchodził za przystojnego i nikt go jeszcze niezdarą ani głupim nie nazwał. Toteż w medytacjach swoich i te atuty brał pod uwagę, nie tylko strony ujemne, a teraz, gdy dowiedział się od Wilczura, że ojciec żadnych konkretnych zamiarów co do jego przyszłości nie ma i że synowej mu wybierać nie myśli, uczuł się znacznie wzmocniony w SWOJEJ pozycji. Następstwem tego poczucia było uświadomienie sobie nieprzepartego przekonania, że żyć na świecie nie potrafi bez tej właśnie dziewczyny. Przez cały dzień pracy układał sobie w głowie, jak do Donki przystąpić, jak zacząć z nią rozmowę, co powiedzieć. Wieczorem, gdy się już przebrał, miał wszystko ułożone i niby od niechcenia zaproponował Donce, gdy znaleźli się razem przed domem: - Haki na ryby mam przygotowane. Czy nie pojechałabyś ze mną łódką zastawiać je na górnych stawach? Nie patrzył jej przy tym w oczy, jakby się obawiał, że z jego spojrzenia wyczyta całą niezwykłość tej pozornie zwyczajnej propozycji. Donka jednak widocznie nie miała żadnych podejrzeń, gdyż zgodziła się od razu. - Za chwilę - powiedziała. - Tylko wezmę stare kapcie. - A spiesz się - krzyknął za nią - bo najlepiej zastawiać o samym zachodzie. - Dobrze, dobrze - krzyknęła mu już z sieni. - Poczekaj minutkę. - Pójdę do łodzi, wodę wyleję - zawołał. Chciał jeszcze trochę zyskać na czasie i ruszył w kierunku stawu. Łódka istotnie trochę przeciekała i trzeba było czerpakiem wodę z dna wylać, potem zsunąć ją z brzegu, na dziobie ułożyć haczyki z przynętami tak uważnie, by sznurów i włosia nie poplątać. Nim skończył te zabiegi, nadeszła Donka. W różowej perkalowej sukience w czerwone kwiatki, suto marszczonej w pasie, i białym kołnierzykiem spiętym pod szyją, wyglądała tak ładnie, że Wasyl wolał wcale na nią nie patrzeć. - Całkiem mi się wszystko pokręci - myślał - i nic mądrego nie powiem. Łódź ześliznęła się chybko po piasku i wiosła zanurzyły się w wodę. Nad lasem wisiała wielka, czerwona, napęczniała kula słońca, dotykając rąbkiem najwyższych koron drzew. Na lekko pomarszczonej powierzchni stawu droga ku słońcu znaczyła się purpurowymi rozpryskami na tle seledynowego odbicia nieba. - Powinna chwytać - odezwał się Wasyl przy trzecim czy czwartym zarzuceniu wioseł. - Co mówisz? - spytała obudzona z zamyślenia. - Mówię, że ryba będzie dobrze chwytać. Pora taka. W zeszłym roku szczupaka złapałem. Takiego na metr. - A dużo ich tu jest? - Pewno niemało. Ryby dużo, i to szczupaków dużo. Rozmowa się urwała. Wasyl gorączkowo poszukiwał w głowie tematu. Wreszcie odezwał się: - U Szymona w Koziatkach krowa dziś padła. Dobra krowa była. I padła. - A dlaczego? - dość obojętnie zapytała Donka. - Któż ją może wiedzieć. Pewno zjadła coś nie takiego. Znowu zapanowało milczenie. Tym razem jednak Wasylowi nic nie przyszło do głowy i zaczął sobie nucić pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Tak dopłynęli do przeciwległego brzegu. Korzenie olch powikłanymi czarnymi sznurami zanurzyły się tu w wodzie. Brzeg opadał stromo i niedaleko od niego zaczynała się już głębia. Wasyl z uwagą i z wprawą przyczepiał do długiego sznura poszczególne haki, potem zaczął je ostrożnie wypuszczać kolejno do wody. Koniec sznura przymocował grubym węzłem do mocnego korzenia i robota była skończona. Wytarł ręce, rozejrzał się i powiedział: - A może posiedzimy tu na brzegu? Taka ładna pogoda i kwiaty pachną... , - A posiedzimy - zawołała wesoło. - Może zobaczymy, jak która chwyci. Przywiązali łódkę i wyszli na brzeg. Między olchami rosła gęsta, wysoka trawa. Na tę stronę nie wypędzano ani bydła, ani świń, ani koni na nocleg. Usiedli obok siebie i właśnie Wasyl zaczął się głowić nad tym, od czego ma zacząć, gdy Donka spytała: - A twój ojciec jeszcze nie wrócił. Dokąd on tak jeździ? Wasyl uchwycił się nadarzającej się sposobności jak zbawienia. - Właśnie - powiedział. - I ja nie wiem, dokąd jeździ. Nikomu nie mówi. Do wczorajszego dnia to nawet bałem się. Donka zdziwiła się: - Bałeś się? Czego? - A tak... Nie wiedziałem, po co jeździ. To i myśli różne przychodziły. - A teraz wiesz po co? - Teraz nie wiem. Ale wiem, że nie o mnie chodzi. - Jak to nie o ciebie? A dlaczego miało chodzić o ciebie? Wasyl rozstawionymi palcami czesał trawę, wpatrując się w nią z taką uwagą, jakby chodziło o wykonanie nader ważnego i pilnego zadania. - Widzisz, Donko, lata już swoje mam. Ojciec kiedyś wspominał, że żenić się mi pora. To teraz, jak zaczął jeździć po okolicy... Myślałem: może żony dla mnie szuka. Jeździ tam i ówdzie, żeby sobie synową wybrać. Donka zaśmiała się. - Jak to tak?... Szukać? Na drodze jaką spotka i patrzy, czy będzie dobra na żonę dla ciebie, czy nie?... To zabawa. - Wcale nie - ujął się za ojcem Wasyl. - Przecież zna ludzi tych i owych. Wie, że ten ma córkę czy tamten. To trzeba zobaczyć, jaka ona w domu. Czy ładna, czy gospodarna, czy zdrowa, jak jest koło niej. To się zajeżdża, niby przypadkiem, na pogawędkę i patrzy się. Wszyscy tak robią. Taki zwyczaj na świecie. Donka była ubawiona. Iskrzyły się jej oczy i rozchylały w śmiechu wargi. - No i co? - zapytała przechylając kokieteryjnie głowę. - Wypatrzył coś dla ciebie? - Nie wypatrzył, bo i nie o patrzenie mu chodzi. Swoje jakieś sprawy miał. - To ty, biedny, jesteś zmartwiony - chichotała Donka, której nie opuszczał dobry humor. Wasyl powiedział ponuro: - A tobie, Donka, w głowie tylko jedno: naśmiewać się ze mnie. - Wcale się z ciebie nie naśmiewam - spoważniała nagle. - Ot, po prostu wesoło mi. - To dlaczego mówisz, że ja się mam martwić? Przecież wiesz, że się cieszę. - Wcale nie wiem, że się cieszysz. Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Siedzisz smutny, w trawę oczy wbiłeś, skąd mam wiedzieć, że się cieszysz? Wasyl chrząknął kilka razy i spod oka spojrzał na nią. - Cieszę się, że obawa przeszła, że mi ojciec dziewczynę nie po sercu wybierze. Pomyśl sama: gdyby tobie na przykład takiego chłopaka gwałtem dawali, któren się tobie nie podoba. Donka lekko wzruszyła ramionami. » - E, który by tam mnie chciał. I nie w głowie mi takie rzeczy. Wasyl znowu spochmurniał. - Bo pewno w mieście zostawiłaś jakiegoś, który ci się podoba? - Nikogo nie zostawiłam. - Nikogo? - zapytał nieufnie. - A może i nikogo. Bo ci się tak ten pisarz z gminy, pan Latosik, podobał... Wiadomo, krawat zielony nosi, perfumami od niego zalatuje. Donka prychnęła jak kotka. - To i co, że zalatuje? Czy to ja perfum nie wąchałam? - A jednak jedwabną chusteczkę nałożyłaś. - A cóż to, nie wolno mi chusteczki nałożyć? - Pewno, że wolno. Czemuż nie? Głównie wtedy, kiedy jest dla kogo. - Każdy gość jest gościem. A ten pisarz to nawet zezowaty. - Zezowaty, nie zezowaty - zauważył Wasyl. - A wszystkie za nim latają. - Jak wszystkie to nie ja. Coś ty, Wasyl, do niego upatrzył? A choćby mi się podobał, to dla ciebie przecież rzecz obojętna. Wasyl wywiercił palcem w darni sporą dziurę, zanim odpowiedział: - Jakby było obojętne, to ja by nic nie mówił. Widać nieobojętne. - Nie rozumiem, co ci może na tym zależeć - z niewinną minką powiedziała Donka. - Widać zależy. - A dlaczego? Wasyl opuścił głowę i posępnie odpowiedział: - Bo ty, Donka, bardzo mi się podobasz. - Ja? - zawołała z największym zdziwieniem, na jakie ją było stać. - Pewno, że ty - mruknął Wasyl. - Boże drogi, co tobie we mnie może się podobać! - Nie wiem co... Skąd mogę wiedzieć... Wszystko mi się podoba. - E, żartujesz ze mnie - zaśmiała się swobodnie. Wasyl poczerwieniał. - Jakież to żartowanie - powiedział prawie ze złością - kiedy chcę się z tobą ożenić? Ożenek to żadne żarty. - Ty ze mną? - zapytała prawie szeptem. - Nie mogę uwierzyć. Wasyl niecierpliwie machnął ręką. - Ot, takie i gadanie z babami. Mówię jej wyraźnie, to ona nie chce wierzyć. Ojciec ma rację. Z babami najtrudniej. Gdybym chłopu powiedział: chcę się z tobą żenić, to ten dałby mi ludzką odpowiedź: tak albo nie. Donka wybuchnęła długim, głośnym śmiechem. - Oj, Wasyl, Wasyl. Z chłopem byś się żenił. Co ty opowiadasz! Aż skuliła się ze śmiechu. Objęła swoje kolana, ukryła twarz między nimi i śmiała się bez przerwy. Nawet gdy umilkła, nie podniosła głowy. Wasyl zapytał: - No więc, jak będzie z nami? Ponieważ nie odpowiadała, ponowił pytanie: - Donka, no jakże?... Wobec jej dalszego milczenia serce mu wezbrało goryczą i zaczął mówić jakby do siebie: - Ja wiem, że nie przypadłem tobie do gustu... Prosty ja chłop, a ty kształcona panna. I z miasta... Pewno, że w mieście przyjemniej jest żyć... Kto już raz miasta zakosztuje, temu wieś nie w smak... Chociaż na przykład profesor na odwrót, a to nie byle kto... Człowiek rozumny, bywały... Ale u ciebie inna sprawa, no, i niejednego lepszego ode mnie znajdziesz... Jak woli w sercu nie ma, to i sposobu nie ma... Wiedziałem ja to, wiedziałem, że mnie nie zechcesz... Głos mu drgnął i umilkł. Po chwili dodał tonem rezygnacji: - Ale cóż, myślałem, popytać nie grzech... Znowu zapanowało milczenie. U góry stawu, przy rzeczce rozlegały się pierwsze żabie głosy. Słońce skryło się już zupełnie, od łąk spłynął chłodny powiew. Donka wstała i powiedziała cicho: - Późno już. Czas do domu. Po chwilowej radości, która opanowała ją, gdy usłyszała wyznanie Wasyla, ogarnął ją nagły Smutek. Zrozumiała, że chłopak ten, który tak bardzo się jej podobał, nigdy nie zostanie jej mężem. Przeraziła ją nawet myśl, że stary Prokop, gdy dowie się o wszystkim, nazwie ją niewdzięczną. Przygarnął ją pod swój dach, a ona tak mu się odpłaciła, że zbałamuciła mu syna. Bo cóż, nie mogła tego przed sobą ukrywać, że od początku robiła wszystko, by się przypodobać Wasylowi. A rodzice jego gotowi pomyśleć, że robiła to, by złapać bogatego męża. Może to i prawda, co mówił Wasyl, że ojciec nie chce wtrącać się w wybór synowej, ale przecież nigdy się nie zgodzi, by została nią biedna sierota, uboga krewna, którą wziął na łaskawy chleb. Wolno schodziła do łodzi. Już przy samym brzegu Donka odwróciła się i zobaczyła tuż za sobą Wasyla. Blady był i wyraz twarzy miał tak smutny, jakim go jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. W niespodziewanym dla samej siebie porywie nagle zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przywarła ustami do jego ust. Czuła, jak obejmują ją mocno i coraz mocniej jego ramiona, jak unoszą ją w górę, tak że ledwie palcami nóg dotykała darni. Nagły plusk wody przywołał ich do przytomności. Najbliższy pływak raz po raz zanurzał się pod powierzchnią wzburzoną gwałtownymi ruchami ryby, która połknęła haczyk. - Musi być jakaś duża sztuka - powiedział Wasyl, lecz nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca i nie rozluźnił objęć. - Puść już - odezwała się cicho Donka. W odpowiedzi przygarnął ją mocniej, mówiąc: - Widzisz, jaka ty jesteś... A już myślałem, że mnie nie lubisz. I tak ciężko mi się zrobiło na sercu... - Lubię cię, Wasyl, strasznie cię lubię, ale co nam obojgu z tego przyjdzie? Zaśmiał się. - Co nam przyjdzie? Co ma przyjść? Pobierzemy się i zostaniesz moją żoną, i tak nam dobrze będzie na świecie jak nikomu. Ze smutkiem potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, Wasyl. Nie mogę zostać twoją żoną. Twój ojciec nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. - Nie zgodzi się? Dlaczego?... Przecież sam powiedział, że to moja sprawa. Sam profesorowi tak powiedział. Dlaczegóżby się miał teraz nie godzić? - Bo jestem biedna. - No więc co? - już mniej pewnie zaoponował Wasyl. - Tego, co mam, dla nas obojga starczy... - Tak, ale twoi rodzice zechcą dla ciebie żony z posagiem... - A ja nie chcę żadnej innej - zawołał porywczo. - Albo ty, albo żadna. Mam już swoje lata, nie jestem niedorostkiem i sam mam prawo wybrać sobie taką żonę, jaką chcę. Ot i wszystko. A jak ojcu się nie podoba, to jego łaski nie potrzebuję. Jestem zdrowy, silny, na chleb zarobię sam. Bo to mały świat?... - Co ty opowiadasz, Wasyl - westchnęła Donka. - Sam wiesz, że przeciwko woli ojca nic nie zrobisz. Wasyl zasępił się. Istotnie, jego stosunek do ojca polegał na bezwzględnej uległości i chociaż w nagłym porywie mogło mu przyjść na myśl, by się przeciw ojcu zbuntować, wiedział, że tego nie potrafi, że gdyby przyszło co do czego, podporządkuje się jednak jego woli. - Tak czy owak - powiedział - najpierw trzeba ojca zapytać. W głowie mi się nie mieści, żeby raz mówił profesorowi, że to moja sprawa, a drugi raz zabraniał mi wyboru według mego serca. - Bo i na myśl mu nie przyjdzie, że możesz wybrać sobie taką biedną jak ja. A co do pytania, to lepiej nie pytaj. - Dlaczego mam nie pytać? - Bo co ja nieszczęsna wtedy zrobię? Twój ojciec przepędzi mnie z domu, nazwie niewdzięcznicą, powie, że mu się tak odpłaciłam za jego dobroć. Nie, Wasyl, lepiej nie pytać. Wracali do domu w ponurym nastroju. Wasyl milcząco i wolno poruszał wiosłami. Ani przez moment nie godził się z rezygnacją Donki. Rzeczywiście, zawiadomienie ojca o małżeńskich zamiarach w stosunku do Donki mogło pociągnąć za sobą jego gniew i gniew ten mógł się skierować właśnie przeciw Donce. Na to Wasyl nie mógł jej narażać. Należało wymyślić taki sposób załatwienia sprawy, by w żadnym wypadku nic Donce nie groziło. A sposób taki był tylko jeden: wybadać opinię ojca, zanim mu się coś konkretnego powie. Tu oczywiście Wasyl nie mógł liczyć na własne siły i postanowił znowu udać się o pomoc do profesora. Przywiązując do palika łódź, powiedział Donce: - Zobaczysz, wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze. Najważniejsze jest to, że teraz już wiem, że jesteś dla mnie przychylna. - Jak dla nikogo innego - szepnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie. Chciał ją znowu przytulić do siebie, ale właśnie na mostku ukazał się rudy Witalis. - Pójdziesz, Donka, ze mną po wieczerzy do Radoliszek? Dziś sobota i kino puszczają. - Lepiej nie chodźmy - powiedziała po chwili wahania. Nalegał jednak poty, aż się zgodziła. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur